


Just Can't Wait to be King

by monsieurlefayette (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Sam calls George Your Majesty during sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monsieurlefayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is caught trying on George’s crown and robes, so George decides to teach him how to be royally in charge…</p><p>~“How about tonight, I teach you how it’s done?” George said with a wink. “Then maybe- if you’re good- next time you can show me just how much you’ve learned?”~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Wait to be King

Sam swayed side to side, looking giddily at himself in the mirror. He kept peeking back at the door, expecting someone to barge in at any moment now and catch him. He was trying on the King’s robes. They were far too loose on him, but wearing these royal clothes made him feel so much more important. 

He twirled around, watching as the huge cape engulfed his narrow shoulders. Sam eyed the crown sitting on its podium in George’s closet. He bit his lip and kept an eye on the door as he walked towards it. Picking up the crown carefully, he placed it on his head and gasped as he felt its weight. How did George wear this thing all the time? It was so heavy.

Sam spun again, flouncing around the room. He loved the swooshing sound that the robes made around him. He started laughing, getting dizzy, and he completely forgot to look at the door or listen for approaching footsteps. 

“Sammy?” A voice called from nearby. At the sound of his name, Sam felt a blush creep onto his face. Oh no, he thought, he knew that voice all too well. He turned to face the source of the voice, feeling even smaller than he was, especially in those big robes. Looking down sheepishly, he answered, “Hello, Your Majesty.”

The crown fit loosely on his head and started to slip forward, causing Sam to look up in order to prevent it from falling. George was smirking, an amused expression spreading across his face. 

“From what I see here, I think I should be the one saying that to you, hmm?” the delight in George’s voice made the situation all the more embarrassing for Sam. He said nothing, so George continued, taking a few steps closer to Sam. “So little Sammy Seabury wants to play king? If that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was ask.”

Sam flushed even redder than before now, and George put his hands around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer and nipping at the tip of his ear gently. Sam shivered, still rendered speechless just from being caught. All he could bring himself to do was nod.

“That’s no way for a royal to answer questions, Sammy. If you want to be king, you have to take charge,” George whispered into Sam’s ear, a wide grin crossing his face. 

“I- I don’t- I couldn’t,” Sam stuttered, looking up at George with wide eyes. 

“Tsk, tsk, Sammy, you’re not quite getting the hang of this like I’d hoped.” George let go of Sam and took the crown off of his head. He placed it on his own head and put a hand to his chin, feigning thought. 

“How about tonight, I teach you how it’s done?” George said with a wink. “Then maybe- if you’re good- next time you can show me just how much you’ve learned?”

Sam merely nodded again, goose bumps covering his arms as some of the most unholy of thoughts crossed his mind. 

“Oh, Sammy, this just won’t do. Your words are so many and so eloquent in your sermons! What’s holding your tongue now?” George didn’t wait for an answer as he kissed Sam, taking firm hold of him by the shoulders. 

The kiss was long lasting and full of passion, leaving Sam’s lips tingling and his knees trembling. George pulled back with a satisfied smirk. He grabbed Sam by the cape around his shoulders, pulling him forwards, out of the walk-in closet and leading him into the bedroom to which it was connected. 

Once they were beside the bed, George yanked the cape off of Sam, causing him to lose his balance as he whirled around. George wrapped it around himself instead, and Sam began to notice the ongoing pattern. He seemed to be losing clothing as George only seemed to be putting more on. He whimpered weakly as George tore the rest of the robes from Sam’s body, discarding them onto a nearby chair. 

Sam, left now only in his undergarments, fiddled with the hem of his plain white shirt nervously. George turned around to face him, advancing towards Sam as though he were his prey. He lifted a hand to cup his cheek softly, his thumb trailing over his lip.

“Why don’t you take the rest of that off, hmm? I’m going to fuck you tonight, oh I promise. Go wait on the bed for me,” George purred softly.

Frozen to the spot, Sam just stared back at George with wide yet eager eyes. He even almost chastised George for swearing. He wanted to move yet he didn’t budge, and George sighed while shaking his head. 

“I’m not very impressed with you today, sweetheart,” George continued, smirking. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” 

Upon hearing that, Sam scrambled to climb into the large four-poster bed. The down comforter was soft to the touch, and the color was a beautiful deep red, like that of fresh roses.

Sam peeled off his undershirt and boxers, a light pink blush already visible on his cheeks. He rolled his shoulders back and sat with his back against the headboard. Subconsciously, he pulled his knees up to his chest, covering himself up completely. George gestured for Sam to sit up properly on his knees in the middle of the bed. 

“You should know the drill by now,” George said in a singsong voice. He walked up to Sam and gently stroked down his side, his hand resting on his hip. Sam shivered and nodded in agreement.

“What was that?” George asked, tapping Sam’s hip bone impatiently. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Sam licked his lips. “I do know the drill. I’m good.”

“You’re good? Hmm. I’ll let you know about that.” George sighed, purposefully making himself sound bored. 

The truth is that Sam’s always good, but he desperately wants to be reassured of it. George knows what kind of effect his approval has on Sam, so he’s constantly making him work for what he craves. This extra attention, or sometimes lack of it, helps Sam to focus more.

Facing away from Sam, George finally slipped off his shirt and gently removed his crown. He hurried into his closet again, retrieving something from the locked trunk which was kept in the very back of it. 

When he returned to his boyfriend, he was very pleased to see him perfectly still and maintaining good posture. He couldn’t compliment him every time he did this though, because what good would it do if Sam began to expect praise from him?

Instead, George, now only wearing pants, remained silent and strode towards the bed, holding two items in his hands. The grin that spread across his face was enormous, and he could see the exact moment when Sam registered what was about to happen.

“George, I-” Sam started, before being cut off.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, do you?” He said casually, staring down at Sam in the most affectionate yet belittling way possible. 

“No, you didn’t,” he said, followed by a quick afterthought. “Your Majesty.”

George smiled fondly at him, now placing the two items on the bed in front of Sam. One was a paddle; Sam’s favorite, though he had trouble admitting it. And the other was a cock ring. Sam felt his blood run cold. His breath hitched in his throat when he understood what he’d have to do. George was forcing him to choose.

“Now, Samuel,” George clasped his hands together in the same manner a teacher does when explaining a lesson to a student. “Since you so obviously desire to be in a position of power, I am going to indulge you. Go ahead and make your choice.” 

George’s gaze was sharp, burning a hole into Sam, who was carefully weighing the options like the logical man he has always been. The paddle would be immediate and over quickly, whereas the cock ring could end up with him becoming incredibly frustrated. This wouldn’t be the first time George has put one on him and sat there for hours, teasing him incessantly until he was a teary, whining mess who only seemed to remember how to beg. And on top of that, who could know if George would even let him come at all if he chose that? 

Though, there wasn’t a guarantee he’d be allowed to come if he went with the first option, but the chance was significantly greater. Looking once more at the two instruments, Sam let out a shaky breath as he pointed to the paddle. “That one.”

“I want to hear you say it. And remember to always ask nicely,” George said, his voice dripping like honey. 

Sam looked down for a moment, composing himself. He had always been shy and withholding when talking about intimate things such as this. Even with his boyfriend, he still had to be coaxed into voicing what he wanted. Sam was easily embarrassed, and George was slowly and effectively helping him to overcome that. 

“I want you to- to use the paddle,” Sam said with finality, meeting George’s eyes like he knew he was supposed to. 

“I’d love to use one!” George replied. “I wonder what I should do with it,” he teased.

Sam faltered but quickly continued. “I-I want… I want you to spank me with the paddle.”

Beaming with approval, George ran his hands through Sam’s hair, gently before giving it one solid tug. The reaction was instant. Sam mewled, putty in George’s hands, literally. George continued to praise him, “Good boy, I’m so proud of you for asking for what you wanted.” 

Without wasting another moment, however, George sat, manipulating both of their positions to hold Sam carefully over his lap. His small frame against George’s tall one made him seem so much more fragile, and George reveled in the fact that he was the one being trusted not to break him. 

“You remember you always have your safewords, right?” George asked, tone full of love and concern. Sam nodded and replied automatically, “Green for continue, yellow for pause, and red for stop.” George kissed Sam’s temple sweetly before refocusing his attention on his bare bottom on his lap. 

“Ready, Your Highness?” George said, teasing. “I’ve been told I’m a royal pain in the ass.” 

He accentuated his sentence with a smack of the paddle. Sam yelped loudly, tempted to move his hand up to cover himself. Though he certainly knew better, and was able to refrain from doing so. 

“Just nine more to go,” he said, following up the first blow with another in the exact same spot. Sam didn’t say anything, instead letting his body speak for him. 

As much as he’d like to deny it, Sam loved this, and he soon began to feel himself getting hard as George approached the end of his time with the paddle. 

“Two… one…” The last hit held more force than before, and was aimed right in the center, jostling Sam forwards in his lap. There was a wet streak going down his cheek, which George kissed when he pulled Sam up from his position. Now he was straddling George’s lap, leaning against him, face to face. Sam hid his face in George’s chest, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“You always do so well for me, Sammy. Good boy,” George praised.

In their present position, it didn’t take a genius to realize Sam’s predicament. George decided to take it as his own advantage. He reached his hand down, curling his fingers around Sam’s hardened cock, pumping up and down with no real grip. The touch was teasing and feather light, certainly not enough for any kind of relief.

Sam moaned, rolling his hips upward in an attempt to find more pressure in George’s fist. However, George tsked and removed his hand from Sam’s cock. Instead he moved to his hair, yanking roughly at the roots and forcing Sam to look at him. 

“So needy, aren’t we?” he asked, voice much cooler than the rest of his body felt. Everything that had happened tonight so far hadn’t left him unaffected. He wanted to fuck Sam, and suddenly he had the perfect idea. 

George maneuvered Sam onto his elbows and knees, his face pressed sideways into the covers. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer in his nightstand before climbing onto the bed behind Sam. He squirted out a generous amount, prepping Sam with ease. Prep was one of Sam’s favorite parts, since George always took such care, taking his time to stretch him just enough while working his clever fingers to find his prostate as he did. 

Sam was left whining before George had even slipped out of his boxers. His thighs were shaking with the effort of keeping his hips up in the air for George to work on opening him up. Finally, George finished, undressing his bottom half next, and before Sam could say a word, George was lying down on his back on the bed. He pat his thighs, signaling for Sam to come sit on them. 

Sam couldn’t help but grind against His Majesty’s leg, earning himself a stern glare and forcing himself to stop immediately. Seemingly confused about their current position, Sam raised an eyebrow at George, unsure of whether or not he’d be told off again for speaking.

“Let’s review, shall we?” George said happily, stroking the insides of Sam’s thighs with his fingertips, leaving tickly touches that made Sam shiver. “Step one: have confidence. You can’t be a king without it. Step two: give your subjects choices. No one wants to be told exactly what to do.” He winked, and Sam felt the heat return to his cheeks. “Step three: make sure to take good care of your subjects. And last but not least, Step four: follow through on your promises.” 

And with that, George let his hands travel to Sam’s hips, guiding him to sit over his own. George sighed contentedly at the feeling of Sam on top of him. He was going to have Sam ride him tonight- it was the only way George could think of to give Sam an impression of power while still actually being the one in charge himself. 

Sam helped lift himself up a bit before sliding down slowly onto George’s cock. He bit his lip as he moved down, the stretch not uncomfortable, but different at this angle. He took his time to get used to it, and George let him, continuing tracing patterns over Sam’s thighs soothingly. 

After a few moments, Sam looked down to George with a questioning look. He was asking for permission to start moving. George waved a hand, acting less affected than he was.

“If you’re going to be in charge, you have to make the calls, love,” George reminded him. Sam nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning to raise up and slide back down, feeling empty before he was filled again. It didn’t take too long for Sam to find a rhythm, but George could tell he was still holding back.

He wriggled underneath him, bringing his hips up to meet Sam’s with more force every time he came down. George held Sam tightly around the waist and watched in awe as Sam’s face screwed up. He looked simply angelic- a comparison he couldn’t make aloud to him because then he’d be reminded of God- above him. His hair was down, framing his face beautifully, and there was a crease in his brow. 

George finally let down his guard, closing his eyes for a second and letting out a low moan. He was getting close, and he knew from the look on Sam’s face that he was too. He sat up, holding onto Sam for support and threading his fingers through his hair again. 

“Good boy, Sammy, you’re a- a pro at this,” George breathed out, not even caring he didn’t sound calm and collected anymore. Sam, further encouraged by George’s words, leaned forward to press a kiss to His Majesty’s lips. 

He suddenly cried out, George hitting his prostate with each time that Sam came down. His eyes blurred, and he came, untouched, over George’s stomach. George couldn’t be bothered to care about the mess because Sam rode through his orgasm, and George followed suit, coming inside Sam. 

Sam pulled off of him carefully and fell against George’s chest. They were both silent as they caught their breath, and George wrapped his arms arounds lovingly around Sam, whose head was resting on his shoulder. 

George was proud. Sam had been better than he could’ve imagined, though he thought that shouldn’t surprise him so much anymore. He was always full of surprises. After a while of George gently petting Sam’s hair, a small voice could be heard.

“I love you, Your Majesty.”

Georges smiled. “I love you, too, Sammy. You did so well for me. Thank you.” He kissed the top of his head, feeling very satisfied. There was another quiet lull, where Sam and George cuddled up together comfortably. 

“You know Sam, I think you have royal potential…” George whispered, flipping them over so that he was on top of Sam. He left a trail of kisses down Sam’s neck and jawline. Sam’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes were blown wide as George sucked a hickey onto his collarbone.

“But I think I prefer to make sure you remember you’re mine.”


End file.
